


I Love It When You Blush

by BaronVonFang



Series: Kinktober 2020 [10]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dorks in Love, F/M, Frenemies with Benefits, Love Confessions, cherri has a daddy fetish, sir pentious is hopelessly oblivious, tempted to make this a full fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:40:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26944567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BaronVonFang/pseuds/BaronVonFang
Summary: Not many things could fluster the loud explosion-oriented demon. But when she accidentally calls her rival/fuckbuddy ‘daddy’, nothing could stop the blood rushing to her cheeks.
Relationships: Cherri Bomb/Sir Pentious (Hazbin Hotel)
Series: Kinktober 2020 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950322
Comments: 5
Kudos: 49
Collections: Kinktober2020





	I Love It When You Blush

“Did I hear you right?” Sir Pentious cocked his head, currently balls deep inside his frenemy with benefits. She was trying to look anywhere but in his eyes as she blushed profusely.

“S-shut up…” Cherri Bomb stumbled through her words. She shuffled under his constrictive grasp. They were in their usual fucking position, with Cherri under Sir Pen, his tail-body wrapped snuggly around her as he fucked her hard. Being unable to move her hands (much less the rest of her body) made it hard for Cherri to hide her embarrassment.

“You just called me ‘daddy’, if I’m not mistaken” Sir Pentious continued his line of thought despite Cherri’s protests. He did at least have the decency to loosen his grip on her, allowing Cherri to take her hand and try to block her face from Sir Pentious’ view. 

“No, I didn’t” Cherri lied. “I was just moaning gibberish."

“I very clearly heard the word ‘daddy’” Sir Pen continued. He was now pulled out of her and sitting across the bed from Cherri. “Is there something you’d like to tell me?” He crossed his arms, looking like a father who just caught his child making a mess.

“W-what do you mean?” Cherri looked genuinely confused

“I’m going to be blunt here: are you pregnant?” He asked. Cherri’s eye grew wide, the blush spread all across her face.

“WHAT!?” She yelped. She quickly covered her mouth, fearing she’d make a scene. “What?” She repeated, quieter this time.

“Well, you called me ‘daddy’, so I assumed you were pregnant and forgot to tell me!” Sir Pentious reasoned. The dumbstruck look on Cherri’s face subsided and was replaced with a look of irritation.

“Are you serious right now?” She asked sarcastically. 

“Yes!” Pentious said, “So, are you or are you not-“

“No! I’m not!” Cherri raised her voice. Seeing Pentious’ disheartened face made her heart twinge with guilt. Partially because she yelled at him and partially because she felt bad for disappointing him. Wait a second, why was she feeling bad about not being pregnant? Why would she want his kids?

The two sat in awkward silence for what felt like an eternity. Many lumps in throats were swallowed and throats cleared, but neither one of them wanted to speak. Wordlessly, Cherri got up and started putting her clothes back on. Pentious’ frills went up.

“Where are you going?”

“Home,” Cherri said, pulling up her short shorts. “It’s clear we’re not going to be doing anything”

“Cherri, hold on,” Pentious tugged on her waist with his tail, “I’m sorry for being confused. Let’s just go back to bed.” Cherri turned to him. That stupid grin on his stupid face, with those stupid eyes and that stupid little fang that hung out of his stupid little mouth. What was it about this guy that Cherri kept coming back to? His dicks weren’t that good. Hell, his moans turned her off more than they turned her on. Maybe it was how he cuddled her so tightly after they were done, or how he hummed peacefully as he fell asleep spooning her. Or how he apologized incessantly whenever he came too soon. Or how he always made sure she was comfortable with whatever new thing they tried out, even if it meant stopping halfway inside, or-

“Oh god…” Cherri muttered, the realization dawning on her. Pentious furrowed his eyebrows.

“What’s wrong?” He asked. Cherri blinked and looked down at him, studying his face. A slight grin appeared on her lips. She moved down onto the bed, wrapping her arms around his neck as she leaned in for a kiss. This kiss was different than what they usually ended up doing. Instead of just making out, shoving her tongue inside the instant their lips made contact, Cherri just relished in the feeling of his lips against hers. The sensation of his hands gently rubbing the small of her back as he pulled her close. The heat of his breath on her face. That’s when the sinking feeling she had become a reality in her mind. As Cherri pulled away from the kiss, she put her forehead against his.

“I love you. That’s what’s wrong” She answered his previous question. “I’ve fallen in love with this stupid snake demon who wants to take over hell. Moreover, I acted like a virgin when I accidentally called him ‘daddy’ as he fucked me.” She couldn’t help but let out a small laugh. Pentious was still trying to process that first sentence, and Cherri could see the gears turning in his head.

“Y-you love…me?” He finally asked. Cherri rolled her eye.

“Yes, you dumbass. I’m in love with you. And I get the feeling you’re in love with me too” She teased. Sir Pentious blushed

“W-well, I wouldn’t put it like that…uh…I mean, these things take time, and we’ve only been together, for what? A few weeks now? I’d say it’s a bit too early for-“ Pentious’ ramblings were cut short by another kiss from Cherri. This kiss was shorter, but it was just as passionate as before.

“So,” Cherri said, now laying down under Pentious again, “Shal we try again?”

“Only if you want to, my lady” He smiled down at her. Cherri rolled her eye.

“Ugh, the only thing missing was you tipping your fedora.” Pentious raised an eyebrow

“Pardon?”

“Nothing. Now c’ mere” She wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled him close. To say that Pentious fucked her would be wrong. For the first time in their relationship, he made love to Cherri. And you know what? It was the best sex of her afterlife.

“Oh yeah…just like that…h-harder…” She moaned as his tail wrapped around her throat, choking her. Pentious grinned

“Harder, what?”

“H-harder…daddy~”


End file.
